Portable or wearable devices continue to increase in popularity, and feature increasingly sophisticated functionality, including wireless capabilities. Some of the devices may be used to measure a user's physiological context, such as parameters related to the user's health, for example, respiration cycle, heart rate, temperature, or the like. For example, smartphones have been proposed to be used as photoplethysmography devices. However, using a mobile device for physiological context measurement may require the user to perform a particular action, such as placing a finger on a display of the mobile device, placing the mobile device on the user's chest for a period of time to perform necessary measurements, or the like. Accordingly, physiological context measurements may require user involvement and take the user's time away from other tasks to be performed on a device.